ESTA ES MI VIDA
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Alcohol, drogas, embarazos no deseados, bullying, anorexia, bulimia, malos tratos, mal uso de internet, sectas, socioadicciones, depresión, trastornos emocionales, accidentes de tráfico, ocio, ignorancia, machismo, suicidios, sexo antes de tiempo... Esos son los problemas que vivo y veo todos los días dentro y fuera de mi casa. ONESHOT! DanxAlice, ShunxFabia, OCXOC, KeithxOC, etc.


Yo: Les tengo una noticia... ...

¡LES DIGO, QUE COMO YA LES DIJE ANTES, POR TODOS USTEDES (XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Alicevampire13, DianaLauraHPFan, Alicelove001, nanahsi no gombee, zafiro gehabich, kona kana lee, Nicole Sakurai y Xime-san) NO DEJARÉ DE HACER HISTORIAS!

ESTOY TAN CONTENTO POR TODOS USTEDES AMIGOS MÍOS!

Se lo dedico a todos los que están mencionados.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES EXCEPTO MIS OC TAMPOCO. Sólo la historia.

ADVERTENCIA: Basada en hechos reales la mayor parte del tiempo en FFn, palabras malas, situaciones de llanto, algo de violencia, escenas subiditas de tono, leve yaoi por ebriedad y uso de alcohol.

Aclaración: No puedo especificar cuál hecho así que usaré lo que diariamente viven personas de mi edad y la suya.

VOY A CELEBRAR ESTE GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO CON ESTE FIC QUE SE LLAMA: "ESTA ES MI VIDA"

* * *

Haibaku POV

Alcohol, drogas, embarazos no deseados, bullying, anorexia, bulimia, malos tratos, mal uso de internet, sectas, socioadicciones, depresión, trastornos emocionales, accidentes de tráfico, ocio, ignorancia, machismo, suicidios, sexo antes de tiempo...

Esos son los problemas que vivo y veo todos los días dentro y fuera de mi casa.

Viví sin mi mamá desde los 13 años. Tuve que proteger a Shizuka (OC de DianaLauraHPFan), mi hermanita menor. Pero hubo veces en las que... no pude ni ayudarla... no sé qué diablos hice pero... ...

- Haibaku-onni... - dijo mi hermanita a quien se observaba con un falda normal para su edad y un sostén vestida. - No me hagas... esto...

Yo la estaba "violando". La manoseaba mientras lloraba.

- Lo siento Shizuka... - dije llorando mientras besaba su cuello haciendo que ésta gimiera - lo siento...

No sé cómo terminó esto pero desde entonces, mi hermana perdió toda confianza en mí.

Después de haberla violado, me fui donde estaba una chica más madura que yo y le dije entre lágrimas...

- ¡Ya tienes lo que querías! - Dije llorando - ¿Me dejarás en paz?

- No lo seee - dijo esa mujer.

- ¡YA SELLON! - Grité - ¡ME HUBIERA BURLADO DE LA POLICÍA PERO NO! ¡ME OBLIGASTE A METERSELA A MI HERMANA! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO OBLIGARÍA A SU VÍCTIMA A VIOLAR A ALGUIEN QUE TENÍA TODA SU CONFIANZA?

- Pues ya lo decidí - dijo Sellon

- ¿En serio? - dije cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrí... ¡ME MINTIÓ! ¡SELLON ESTABA MANOSEÁNDOME!

- ¡D-d-d-éjame! - grité llorando mientras sentía los roces de Sellon. En eso, aparece mi hermana. -Shizuka! ¡Ayudame! - grité asustado. Quería que mi hermana me ayudara, pero en lugar de eso... se acercó con una mirada de odio.

- Me quitaste mi inocencia! - dijo Shizkua muy furiosa - Me quitaste lo que más amaba! ¡Ahora te quitaré tus ilusiones! - gritó y se abalanzó sobre mí...

¡No lo podía creer! Sellon lamía mi miembro mientras Shizuka me violaba desde la cintura para arriba.

¡Era horrible!

Después de aquella violación, lloré por horas. Me sentía basura. Decidí irme a la casa de Dan llorando. Le conté lo que me pasó.

- No puedo creerlo! - dijo Dan furioso - ¡Sellon se ha pasado esta vez!

- Esa idiota no puede meterse contigo ni con nadie! - Gritó una peliroja acompañando a mi primo.

- Gracias, Julieta, pero lo peor fue que la acompañó mi hermana. - dije llorando.

Julieta Makimoto P., Ojos grises, Pelo rojo, es una de mis mejores amigas.

- Iré a reclamarle! - Gritó mi primo.

- No creo que sea buena idea - Dije llorando y me fui de su casa.

Entonces me encontré a una de mis amigas más queridas, Nicole Sakurai, quien me saldó bien, luego notó que estaba herido y me dijo - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Sellon y mi hermana - dije llorando - no esperaba mucho de Sellon pero... ¿mi hermana? ¿MI HERMANA? - Grié exaltado y abrasé a Nicole, y después recibí un golpe. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TÍ? - Me gritó un rubio

- ¡MASQUERADE! - Gritó Nicole - ¿Qué te dije de los celos?

- Lo siento, mi vida - Dijo masquerade avergonzado.

- Lamento haber abrazado a tu novia, Maski-imouto, pero es que necesito abrazar a alguien.

- ¿Y por qué no a mí? - dijo un chico rubio parecido a Kite Tenjo.

- Nanashi-san... - dije un poco mejor - Amigo, gracias...

- ¿Qué hiciste para que tu hermana te violara? - Dijo Relena acompañada y acaramelada de Marucho

- Me obligaron a violarla - dije llorando.

-¿QUÉ? - Gritó Relena muy molesta - ¡SELLON SE PASÓ DE LA RAYA!

- No tanto - Dijo Maky apareciendo con Hydron - ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé, tortolos - dijo Relena muy divertida.

- ¡NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS! - Gritó Hydron.

- No gritaron al mismo tiempo así que es muy convincente - dijo Relena en el momento de que yo me fui y Dan me siguió. Estábamos en casa de Dan.

- Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado - dije llorando entre hipidos.

- No creí que fuese posible - dijo Dan mu triste - Esto es peor que lo de Runo cuando se suicidó.

- ¿Qué? - dije un poco sorprendido. - No supe nada.

- Lo que pasa es que el divorcio de sus padres fue demasiado para ella y... - dijo Dan - ella se empezó a culpar de que se divorciaron y su mamá le decía que no era su culpa, pero es que cuando su papá la golpeó le dijo lo contrario. Entonces lloraba mucho y yo la consolaba, pero ella lloraba a tal grado de que no podía dormir en su casa. Así que algunas noches dormía conmigo.

- Ah? - dije - acaso ustedes...?

- No Haibaku - dijo tranquilo - Nunca tuvimos sexo. Ni que estuviéramos pensando en eso. - dijo riendo en seco. En eso su cara cambio a una cara triste. - Lo que pasa es que Runo cada vez que llegaba de noche lloraba y me decía que si quería dormir en mi casa y yo accedía.

- Y luego? - dije

- Luego... - su voz se quebró. Odiaba ver a Dan con la voz quebrada, porque ya sabía lo que pasaría. - No fue suficiente... - empezó a sollozar - Le dije que no no hiciera y... - su voz se hacía más dolorosa y más alta - no la pude detener y... - en eso gritó de dolor y se aventó contra la mesa rompiendo parte del vidrio con su cabeza y se cayó. Yo tuve que abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

Era evidente... los Kuso teníamos problemas. Pero no éramos los únicos. Shun y Fabia eran novios desde hace meses pero... una noche de fiesta se dejaron llevar por la pasión y ahora esperan un hijo. Fabia estaba destrozada, no sabía qué hacer, se lo dijo a sus padres y ellos la votaron de su casa. Le dijo a sus amigas y algunas la abandonaron. Se lo dijo a Shun con el corazón destrozado. Al menos él si se quiere hacer cargo pero...

- PUES QUÉ BUENO PORQUE YO NO QUIERO! - Le gritó Fabia a Shun.

- Pero Fabia... es tuyo... - dijo Shun sollozando.

- ¡PERO NADA! ¡ESE BEBÉ ESTÁ ARRUINANDO MI VIDA! - Gritó Fabia - ¡CUANDO NAZCA TE LO QUEDAS!

- Pero Fabia... - Dijo Shun empezando a llorar.

- ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! - Le gritó Fabia muy furiosa y golpeó a Shun tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo. No es para menos. Fabia y Shun tienen la misma gran fuerza.

Por eso dije que Shun y Fabia eran novios. Fabia dejó a Shun cuando nació el bebé.

Shun lo llamó Itodoku Kazami, porque Fabia lo dejó con una soledad que duele.

No sólo eso... Shun tuvo que refugiarse en el alcohol. ¡MALA IDEA! ¡EL ALCOHOL NO RESUELVE NADA, IDIOTA! Pero no me hizo caso, sino que hizo lo que decidió.

Ahora tiene 6 años el pequeño y me visitó con Shun.

- ¿Puedes cuidármelo por favor? - Dijo un Shun deprimido.

- Como quieras - le respondí un poco triste. No era para menos, los últimos meses fueron horribles.

¿Y ni qué decir de Julie? Una vez una opositora suya le dijo gorda en su cara y desde entonces es anoréxica. La última vez que la ví, ya no era nuestra Julie... estaba más huesuda que nada. Eso nos horrorizó a todos.

Y Kazuna, el hermano de Relena (N/a: No te molestará. ¿o sí?), por depresión por lo de Shun, se tuvo que desahogar comiendo. Y ¿Qué hay de Ren? Fue otro suicidio, pero esta vez por causa de bullying. Eso destrozó a Zenet en extremo. Y por sus trastornos emocionales, hizo que Lena se estrellara y ambas perdieran la vida.

Eso afectó a Mason que de modo que se volvió ocioso. Mientras, Marucho, amigo de Relena, miraba internet 24 horas y no salía bajo ningún tiempo, o el necesario. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron, se refugia en el internet.

¿Si creen que eso no es nada? Entonces háblenme de Noah. Por pasarse de copas, accidentalmente, se acostó con Jack. FUE SEXO SHOTA! Raro... Cuando supe de eso... lo vi llorando ya que no quería que Chris supiera de eso. EN efecto, Chris se enteró, pero lo perdonó.

Joe, desde que sus padres lo echaron de su casa, vive con Chan, y se comporta de una manera que ni lo menciono. Empezó a alcoholizarse y a tratar con desprecio a Chan. Ella, para no llorar, se drogaba.

En fin... pasaban miles de cosas que llegué a susurrar...

- Odio mi vida...

Y lo repetía más seguido, pero no más fuerte.

- odio mi vida, odio mi vida...

No es para menos. Vivía en un mundo de cosas malas. Y yo era partícipe.

No sé qué pasa aquí, pero lo que sé es...

¡CARAJO! ¿CÓMO NO LO HABÍA PENSADO ANTES?

Nicole estaba en problemas, ahora que lo pienso.

- Por qué lloras?

- Masquerade... - dijo Nicole llorando y ensangrentada - murió...

Se me heló todo... - ¿CÓMO QUE MURIÓ? - Grité.

Ya en casa no pude hacer más que consolarla mientras ella lloraba y me contaba todo lo que le pasó.

En eso aparecieron Chan, Relena, Maky, Nanashi, Dan, Shun, su hijo Itodoku, Noah, Chris, Cheza Marakura, Kazuna y Daysi, la hermana da Julie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Nanashi.

- Nicole dijo que Masquerade murió por unos yakuzas.

La mafia japonesa mató al novio de Masquerade.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no vine aquí para sufrir, aunque sí sufrí, sino para ayudar a los demás. Le dí ánimos para que Nicole continuara con su vida, pero me costó 2 semanas, pero valió la pena.

Luego fui con Julie, la rescaté de la anorexia afortunadamente porque ya no era nuestra Julie. Una semana después, milagrosamente, de eso su cuerpo volvió a antes de la anorexia.

Con Dan, le tuve que poner a una chica sin compromiso. Se me ocurrió a Alice. Ella accedió ya que estaba sola desde que Shun se fue con Fabia, aunque no tenía nada contra ella.

Con Mason, le reclamé en todo. Así recapacitó, XD

Y con Kazuna, ya lo hice hacer ejercicio porque ya estaba viendo en él unos pocos kilos de más, literalmente rozó la línea inicial del sobrepeso.

Con Marucho, platiqué con él. Cuando me dijo que no podía hacer frente a los demás desde su divorcio pues... lloró. Relena me acompañaba y me dijo que se encargaría de él. Al final, Marucho salió novio de Rele.

Con Joe y Chan... batallé más para sacarlos de esas adicciones. Ahora son una pareja feliz, peor me costó 3 semanas y litros de lágrimas. Estuve un tempo en el hospital y alcanzé a ver a Nicole quien lloraba y a Zafiro quien me acariciaba el cabello y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Tengo buenos amigos.

Con Shun y Fabia, batallé mucho para que se volvieran a querer. Me costó 4 idas al hospital, 5 semanas y un perdón. Como respuesta, Shun me dijo que estaría a partir de ese momento eternamente agradecido conmigo.

Sólo faltaba una cosa... Shizuka...

Le rogué que me perdonara y ella se negaba. De hecho, batallé mucho y me costó 3 malos tratos, dos de ellos violaciones, pero no me rendí. Un día, Keith vino conmigo...

- ¿por qué no perdonas a Haibaku por lo que hizo? - dijo Keith - Te lo ha estado rogando por 6 semanas y media. - SÍ! ASÍ COMO LO LEEN, 6 SEMANAS Y 3 DÍAS Y 12 HORAS!

- Porque me robó mi inocencia! - dijo Shizuka llorando - ¿qué más se puede esperar de él?

- Pero... ¿crees que te dije "espero que sirvas para esto"? - le grité en su cara. Nunca se me había ocurrido decirle eso en tantas semanas. - NO! Te dije que lo sentía! ¡NO QUERÍA, ME FORZARON!

- Onni-chan... - dijo Shizuka llorando y me abrazó - perdóname...

- Ya Shizu... -dije con toda la ternura posible.

Así terminó el último problema, no sin antes dos semamas después hacerse novia de Keith el mismo día que yo de Nicole para reemplazar al fallecido Masquerade, a quien le deseé lo mejor.

Ya cuando se lo conté a Maky, no pudo evitar abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

- ¡SABÍA QUE HARÍAS ALGO! Siempre supe eso!

- Tranquila - dijo Zafiro - Deja un poco para Nicole.

- ¿Ah? -dijo Maky

- Sorry - dije un poco parecido a un adefesio - es que Nicole y yo somos novios.

- Lo siento - dijo Maky haciendo una reverencia

- Pues... - Zafiro - no sé qué decir.

- Jajajaja! - nos reímos.

Ahora todo va bien, Todos viven sus vidas y yo ayudo a unas cuantas más...

Ésta es mi vida...

FIN

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1: Puse a Shizuka con Keith a petición de DianaLauraHPFan

2: Estoy un poco corto de tiempo y tengo capitulos e historia nueva que tuve que poner

3: No supe qué poner así que me concentré en lo que los jóvenes vivían, aunque no todos esos problemas.

4: Ni modo que le arrebatara a Masquerade a Nicole. Tuve que hacer que los yakuza lo mataran porque yo no engo rencor contra Masky.

5: Nicole, estero que lo hayas disfrutado (susurrando) y te amo!

6: Por lo menos mi supervisora, Alicelove001, por lo menos. XD

7: EL DESFILE DE LOS CAPIS COMIENZA AHORA!

SAYOOOOO!

Shun: SIIIII! XD XD


End file.
